The Meet
by lexi121
Summary: What can a little girl do when she goes missing at a Thanksgiving parade. Until she meets a nice man to help find her mom. More to come as the story goes. (Sorry for any misspelling and errors.) R&R! {I also forgot to mention I deleted this story and re-uploaded it. For those that are asking.}
1. Chapter 1

The meet.

What can a little girl do when she goes missing at a Thanksgiving parade. Until she meets a nice man to help find her mom. More to come as the story goes. (Sorry for any misspelling and errors.) R&R!

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and upcoming characters you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

* * *

"Mommy!" called the two year old.

"What baby girl?" Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes sitting up straight in her bed.

"I hungry." She plopped on the bed lying down next to her mother.

"Okay, well we need to make it quick we don't want to miss the Thanksgiving parade." She commented while turning to look at the clock telling her 9:45am.

"Otay!" She replied happily going into the living room to watch her favorite show Dora the Explora.

"Sophia! Change first so we don't have to be in rush!" Hearing no comment coming from the two year old, Sophia's mother walked into the living room in search of her daughter. Seeing her stretched out on the couch she couldn't help but let out a giggle, picking up the brown haired girl earning a giggle from her. Taking her to her bedroom in search of clothing.

30 minutes later a dressed Sophia and her mother walk out of the bedroom and sit at the table for a quick breakfast of fruit yogurt. Sophia wearing a yellow dress with white flowers at the bottom also a white sweater with two piggy tails, and her glossy white shoes. As for her mother sporting a purple turtle neck sweater and with some Levi's jeans.

"Okay baby go throw it in the trash if you are done. We can get more food at the Parade." The older women says as she gets up from the table and taking their cups and spoons and placing them in the sink. Picking up her purse and waiting for her daughter to come into the living room.

Running up Sophia stretches out her hand to her mother, grabbing Sophia's hand looking around making sure nothing was left locking the door on her way out.

* * *

"Okay today is the Thanksgiving parade crime doesn't stop so we are going to patrol give a little back up, you should know where you're going to go, so be safe." Caption Cargen called to his team.

"Umm cap you didn't tell me where I was going to go?" Announced the former marine.

"Oh yea, well everybody has Herald square so you can go to central park do some undercover work, blend in with crowed." Rolling his eyes knowing he will not hide his badge or gun.

"Got it Cap." Picking up his keys beginning to walk out to be stopped by his superior's voice.

"Oh and Elliot. Don't kill anyone." Elliot laughed at the comment replying "I promise."

* * *

"Mommy looks! Look! Is Mickey mouse!" Pointed Sophia toward the blimp, jumping up down in excitement.

" yea sweetie I see that, come lets go get something to eat okay and will be right back to see more Kay?" Hoping her two year old won't make a fit.

"Okay mommy." Turning to her mother and began walking off towards the concession stands leaving her mother in the distance.

"Sophia! Sophia! Sophia come here don't leave without me!" Desperately trying catch her; pushing people out of her way, losing sight of her when a family comes in front of her, stopping to look around screaming her name in frantic. "Sophia!"

Sophia not hearing her mother do to the noise turning around expecting to see her mother; panic rose in her tiny body. "Mommy!" She cried her brown eyes clouded with tears. She caught sight of something familiar she began walking towards a man that appeared to have a badge just like what her mother has. She walked towards the blue eyed man tugging on his pants.

Elliot looking down to the toddler seeing her tear stained face he knelt down beside her. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I can't find my mommy." She cried "Can you help me? You police man; you help people all the time right? like my mommy." She hiccupped grabbing his badge that hanged off his neck running her tiny fingers across his shield number.

"That's right sweetie." He smiled "What's your name? How old are you?"

"Sop...Sophia I two. She hiccupped.

"That's a pretty name Sophia; you said your mommy is a police officer?"

"Yes, her badge numer is 4-0-1-5. What's your name?" she commented. Recalling the numbers her mother had her remember in case of an emergency.

"My name is Detective Stabler but you can call me Elliot and thank you for telling me that Sophia do you know your mommy's name?" He looked into her big brown eyes that were red and puffy.

She nodded her head in agreement "Her name is Liv, that's what people at her work call her. I want my mommy Elli." She wrapped her tiny arms around Elliot's neck.

"I know sweetie." Lifting her up on to his hip. "Okay were was the last time you saw your mommy?"

Unwrapping one of her arms to point in the direction to where she last came from. "Over dere." Elliot looking in the direction she pointed he sighed. "Okay let me call this in Sophia so they can call your mommy kay?" Nodding her head then resting it on his shoulder.

"Come in central base this is detective Elliot Stabler badge number 6313 I have a lost child, two years old, mother a police officer badge number 4015." Putting the radio to his ear to hear their response clearly.

"Okay detective we are trying to contact detective Benson as we speak but there is no answer to her phone; where are you located exactly?" A woman called into the radio.

"We are at central park west by the concessions stands." Looking around then looking to Sophia that had her arms looped around his neck with her tear stained face.

"Okay detective I have her number so you may try to contact her."

* * *

"Sophia! God dam it!" she mummerd to herself running a hand throw her hair. " _Ring, ring"_ her cell phone bringing her out of her trance, answering it. "Benson."

"Hi, this is Detective Elliot Stabler I have Sophia with me an-." Not being able to finish his sentence.

"Is she okay! Can I talk to her! Where are you guys!" Speaking quickly leaving Elliot to smile on the other side.

"She is fine, why don't we meet somewhere so you guys can be reacquainted."

Nodding to him even though he can't see her. "Yea, where would you like to meet?"

"We can meet by the pond past the concessions stands." Looking down to Sophia that lies peacefully in his arms.

"Sure I'm not far from there, you sure Sophia is okay?" Biting her lip as she began walking towards the pond.

"I promise she is; I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Yea, okay." Hanging up the phone and continued walking.

* * *

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The Meet.

Hi everyone! yes! This is it was on here before but I decided to take it down and put it back and change a few things to it.

Enjoy.

Liv is 27and El is 28 years old.

Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and any upcoming characters. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf.

* * *

Sophia picking up her head from Elliot's shoulder looking up to him then around him, seeing food her stomach growled. "Elli." Elliot looking down to her. "What is it pumpkin?" Giving her a nickname for the moment.

"I hungry."

"Okay, pumpkin why don't we wait for your mommy so we can we eat together Kay so, she won't get left behind."

"Otay pomise?" Looking into his ocean blue eyes, Elliot looking back at her smiling reaching up and wiping away tears that had fallen; before speaking.

"I promise Sophia." Nodding; resting her head back on his shoulder once again. "I wanna go home too." She sighed.

"I know pumpkin, I know." He whispered to her, rubbing her back in southing circles.

As she walked toward the pond she spotted a familiar figure, she walked even faster pushing people going in the opposite direction from her. "Sophia!" hoping she answered. Seeing her head pop due to her mother's voice she smiled.

Seeing that Sophia's head popped up, Elliot looked at her. "What's wrong pumpkin?"

"I tink I heard mommy." She looked up to him.

"Okay let's see if you see her Kay." Nodding her head, she began looking through the crowd she spotted her mother. "Right there Elli mommy she right there!" she pointed in excitement. Elliot turning his whole body to see her coming up to them. "Mommy!" Sophia called. Reaching towards her mother.

"Hey baby!" Grabbing Sophia out of Elliot's arms. Embracing Sophia tightly and Sophia wrapping her arms just like she did with Elliot.

"Thank you Detective for finding her she just walked off before I could get to her." She smiled to him looking into his gorgeous blue eyes moving Sophia onto her left hip.

"No problem…" pausing on what to call her. "It's Olivia. Olivia Benson." She smiled extended her hand out to him to shake Elliot seeing that he grabbed her hand gently shaking it. "Thank you Detective for finding her." Taking back her hand and putting it back at her side.

"You don't have to thank me; Sophia is the one that found me she is very smart. She saw my badge that looked like yours and asked me to help her find her mommy. The rest is history." He smiled looking at Olivia up and down seeing how beautiful she looked in that purple sweater fitting in the right places, her hair shoulder length, her olive skin tone and, her smile that could bright up your day.

"Well I have to go; thank you again detective." Smiled Olivia shyly seeing that he was checking her out.

"You're welcome, bye Sophia and stay with your mommy Kay." He smiled to the little girl. Her giving a smile, as Olivia began to turn away Sophia remembered the lunch Elliot promised her. "Elli! You pomised lunch member, you said." She looked over to Elliot who had turned back to her and smiled. "Your right I did but I don't know if your mom has time pumpkin." Referring to her nickname he gave her earlier.

"Well if you ask her mommy, she won't deny." she smiled at Elliot.

He smiled at her before he commented. "Well, will you join me for lunch because I promised Sophia a lunch and I don't break promises and I do not want to start now."

"Okay, I agree; where would you like to eat then." She smiled her heart fluttering at his smile.

"Well let's see where Sophia wants to go?" he averted his attention to the little girl who smiled brightly.

"Can we go to pizza then ice cream Elli?"

"Yes we can pumpkin." He smiled at her. "And a movie if your mom says yes."

"Please mommy, can we go see movie with Elli?" she smiled and bounced excitedly in her mother's arms. Olivia looked at Sophia then to Elliot then sighing. "Fine, we can go." Elliot's grin got even bigger.

"Okay let's go eat some pizza first then we can head off to the movies to see 'princess and the frog' it just came out last week."

"Okay that would be great, let's get going."

They began walking out of the park as were many people, as people began to squish to exit from the designated area so did Olivia and Elliot putting his hands on her hips Olivia looking up at him in surprise. Elliot didn't notice the stare after getting out of the crowd they began walking to a pizzeria that was a block from the park Elliot holding the door for Olivia and Sophia they sat down in booth while Elliot went to get a highchair coming back and placing Sophia in the chair. Elliot ordered a half cheese half pepperoni and, getting Sprite for himself and Sophia and, ice tea for Olivia. They talked for awhile and joked with Sophia.

"Um, Liv your husband doesn't mind that I'm with you? I mean you should call him." He looked at her after taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't have a husband." She averted her eyes from his looking down at her lap.

"Oh, so you're divorced?" he questioned. "no." she replied "I'm a single mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry I... I uh I thought." He stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

The conversation was dropped as their food came.

After the movie and getting their ice cream. Sophia passed out from the day in Elliot's arms wrapping her around his neck, walking to Olivia's apartment.

"Thank you for today she hasn't had this much fun in a long time." She smiled at him. "Also you didn't have to carry her. I could have done that."

"It's no problem I had a great time it beats going home after the parade, plus she's light so it doesn't bother me." He smiled at Olivia as they go inside her building to her door.

"Well this is where we stay and again thank you so much." As she reached for Sophia taking her from his arms after unlocking her door.

"Bye, Elliot." She smiled turning around walking into her apartment.

"Wait." He paused. "Umm can I see you again if you want?" A little nervous about her answer.

Olivia was a little shocked yet happy her heart doing flips. She wanted to say yes but though a little afraid to be in another failed relationship especially now that she has Sophia. 'Could I take this risk?' finally deciding on her choice.

"Yes."

"Really? Great how bout next Friday around 8:00?" He smiled his heart thudding so loudly he worried she could hear it.

"Great." She smiled.

"Okay have a good night Olivia." He said as she closed her apartment door. Turning, walking back down the hallway.

After getting Sophia changed and in bed. Olivia took a shower then climbed in bed with a smile plastered on her face while she slept.

As for Elliot the same huge smile stayed on his face through the night dreaming of her.

* * *

Sorry guys it took me a bit. My laptop was stolen, so I've been pretty upset and bummed.

Anyways R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and today was Friday. Elliot walking to his desk he sat down hoping Caption didn't see him come in late.

"Late again Stabler." shouted Cargen.

"Sorry cap. My alarm didn't go off."

"Nice try Stabler; I don't care I just wanted you here before your new partner came." Cargen commented before heading back into his office.

"Ooo. Stabler's getting a partner how long do you think he will last Munch?" Fin leaned back into his seat watching Elliot getting coffee.

"I'm guessing two weeks tops. You?" Looking back at fin.

"Mmm, let's see the last stayed for a week but it was girl so if it's a dude I give it three weeks."

"Already making your bets guys? Don't you have anything better to do?" Elliot mouthed, while he took a sip of his coffee, making a face realizing munch made today's coffee.

"We do, but we want to have our bets placed before your partner gets here." Replied munch.

"Okay whatever." Elliot rolling his eyes and began doing his DD5's.

* * *

An hour into his work barley making a dent in his pile he decided he needed a bathroom brake, he headed off towards the restrooms. As he left the Elevator doors binged open stepping out was Olivia Benson walking towards the doors of Special Victims Unit. As she approached, Fin noticed her looking around and asked her from his desk. "Do you need help ma'am?" Turning to face him, she looked down at her piece of paper.

"I'm looking for Caption Donald Cargen." She spoke with confidence. "Oh you must be the new Detective. I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola but everybody calls me Fin." He said reaching out his hand to greet her. "Yea I am, and it's nice to meet you Fin. I'm Detective Olivia Benson." As she reached for his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you; well Caption is in his office right there. He pointed as Olivia followed his finger.

"Thanks." She smiled

"No Prob." Olivia walked towards the door knocking, she heard him call to enter.

"Man is that Elliot's new partner?" Asked Munch trying to mimic Fin.

Fin shot him a glare. "Yea I guess so. I wish her some luck."

"Indeed my friend." Munch nodded his head in agreement.

Elliot returning from the bathroom noticed that Munch and Fin staring towards Cargen's office.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Your new partner my friend." Munch commented pushing up his glasses and turning to look at Elliot.

"Okay is it a guy?" Trying to look through the blinds.

"Na man it's a chick. She pretty to." Fin looked over to him.

"Oh Cap's coming out." Munch turning his attention back to his work everyone following his lead.

"Stabler!" shouted Cargen. "Yea, Cap?" Sighing as he stood up turning around finding her face, his eyes widened in surprise. "Liv?" He gasped knowing that the women he meet last week due to Sophia is going to be his partner he smiled.

Olivia smiled her heart swelling in excitement. "Hey, El." Cargen looking between the two,confused, as also for his other detective's watching. "So you guys know each other, well this should be easier to introduce and _**Keep**_ your partner Elliot show her around then get to work." Cargen elaborating keep to Elliot. "Welcome to the team Olivia." He smiled and retreating back to his office.

After both detectives watched as Elliot turned his head he smiled before asking. "Well you didn't tell me you were going to work here."

She smirked. "Well you never asked."

"Well maybe I should have where did you transfer from?"

"I came from the 2-3." She looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"Hmm, well I get to see more of you now." He smiled crossing his arms showing his ripped body through his shirt.

"I guess so; are you going to show me around or do I have to get somebody else?"

"No so let's get started." He smiled, resting his hand on her back turning her to Munch and Fin. "well this is Fin."

"We met already." Elliot looked confused by that thinking they worked together before.

"Yea we did like ten minutes ago when you went to the restroom." Fin said answering Elliot's confused face.

"But she hasn't met me yet." Quipped Munch from behind sanding up to greet her. "Hi, I'm sergeant john Munch with the government stories". He smiled shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia returned a smile releasing his hand and placing back to her side.

"Okay now that you met everyone that is here I'll show you around." Guiding her to the interrogation rooms.

Gone from sight Munch turned to Fin. "They know each other but he has never mentioned her."

"I know but he never really talks much, only to yell." Fin replied.

"True." Turning back to do his work.

* * *

"And these are the cribs." El commented opening the door and showing her to her new locker that's next to his. "This is going to be your locker."

Olivia opening her locker and dropping things she doesn't need at the moment.

"Alright come on before they think something is up."

"Ha-ha, okay." They began walking out of the cribs.

"How's Sophia?" Elliot asked thinking of the little girl who stole his heart so quickly; Olivia smiled at Elliot's concern.

"She's okay; she had a nightmare once asking for you." Looking away while she said that.

Elliot smiled that his little girl asked for him. His. He liked the sound of that even though they barley met he already loved Sophia and his mother. Seeing how she looked uncomfortable. "You could have called I wouldn't had mind." He smiled when she looked up at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"yea."

"Thanks." Never taking her eyes off his.

"No problem, come on let's get to work partner." Walking back into squad room both of them heading to sit down.

"Benson, Stabler! Victim at Mercy she knows who did this." Giving them the pink slip. Elliot grabbing his keys and coat and Olivia getting her coat they left.

"Welcome to your first day Liv." As they left the parking garage.

"Thanks." Elliot chuckled as he kept driving. Fifteen minutes later they parked and entered the hospital going to the front desk asking were the victim was, the nurse giving what room she was in. Both looking for room 212 stopped at the door. Looking at each other before going in Olivia looked over the woman as Elliot stayed by the door. After an hour of talking to Alyssa about her rape; Then going to arrest her neighbor's son and bucking him and now doing there DD5's it was an open and shut case.

* * *

Elliot putting his pen down and stretched out his muscles in his back, then looking over to Liv smiling how determined she look to finish her work hearing his caption's door open, he swung his chair around to look at his boss.

"You two go home. You guys did good today." He said walking out of the precinct.

"Want me to take you home?" asked Elliot standing reaching for his coat.

"Thanks, but I have to pick up Sophia from the daycare." She smiled at him.

"It's alright I don't mind seeing her again."

Her eyes sparkled and her heart swelled. "Okay."

"Alright just tell me where to go." Ten minutes later they had arrived at 'Party House Daycare'. Walking into the building up to the desk meeting a blond.

"Hey Olivia, how are you today and who is this?" the blond commented turning her attention to Elliot. Olivia turned to look at Elliot and Elliot looking at Olivia smiling.

"This is Elliot my partner I work with him and El this Daisy."

"Nice to meet you Elliot, and Liv Sophia is coming right out." She said her eyes never leaving Elliot's body.

"Thanks." Trying to suppress a laugh of how Elliot shifted uncomfortably hearing a door open both Detective's turned to see a happy Sophia running up to her mother. "Mommy!" she jumped into her arms.

"Hey baby I missed you." Wrapping her arms around Sophia and placing her on her hip.

"Me too." Noticing Elliot behind Liv she smiled wiggled out of her mother's arms. "Elli!" she ran up to him.

"Hey pumpkin." He said picking her up and placing her on his hip.

"What you doing here?" she looked at him curiously.

"I came with your mom to pick you up so we can go eat." He said tickling her stomach earning a giggle from her. Olivia smiled at how well Sophia accepted Elliot walking up to them putting a hand on Elliot's arm.

"Ready to go?" she smiled at him.

"Yea let's go. Nice meeting you Daisy." Waving his hand over to her then placing it on Olivia's back steering her to the door.

"Nice meeting you to Elliot." She smiled seeing the door close behind them.

"Elli leg go eat paghetti Pwease!" Looking up at him giving him the puppy dog eyes, Elliot looked down to her seeing her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes he couldn't say no to those.

"Okay pumpkin I know this great place we can go to but I think your mommy wants to go home and change first." He looked over to Olivia.

"Yea and plus its Friday you asked me out already." She smiled brightly.

"Okay I'll drop you off and I'll pick you up around 8:30." Saying while putting Sophia in the car seat and buckling her up. Stepping out closing the door and opening Olivia's; Olivia thanking him while she sat closing her door.

Stepping around to sit in his seat, starting the ignition headed off in the street, the drive not far from the daycare. Dropping her off and heading back to his apartment to shower and change.

* * *

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

SVU and the cast belong to Dick Wolf. anyone else you don't recognize belongs to me.

* * *

"Mommy is you and Elli togetder?" she asked innocently sitting on her mother's bed watching her put on the finishing touches to her makeup. Olivia checking herself once more.

Her simple black spaghetti dress that had small rime stones around the dress. "Do you want us to Soph?" Walking over to her picking her up to put on her dark purple dress with diamonds on the bottom.

"Yea I like him allots mommy." She said while slipping on her black gloss shoes. "I ready mommy."

"You look really beautiful baby but come here so I can pick up your hair." Sitting her on her lap brushing her up in piggy tails. "All done baby, do you some want perfume?"

"Yes mommy I want some I wanna smell pretty like you!" jumping off the bed to go up to the dresser besides her mother waiting for her to get some. After getting a dose of Olivia's Calvin Klein perfume she walked happily to the living room sitting down on the couch to watch Disney channel.

Outside Elliot parked his car; walking up to Olivia's building getting buzzed in by one of the tenants. Holding pink roses in one hand as he made his way up to apartment 4D, taking a breath he knocked hearing the door unlock when the door opened, he didn't see anything till a small form wrapped her arms around his legs screaming his name in excitement.

"Elli!"

"Hey pumpkin I missed you." He said picking her up and giving her a hug them putting her on his hip. Hearing a door open from down the hall, he looked up to see Olivia with her gun scared hearing Sophia scream thinking someone broke into the apartment seeing Elliot waved relief over her but knowing Sophia opened the door made Olivia upset knowing she told Sophia before to not open the door.

"Sophia! How many times have I told you not to open the door baby?" putting the safety back on the gun.

"I sorry mommy I didn't mean to." She said as she rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"She didn't mean to Liv she was just excited. She won't do it again right pumpkin."

"Yes I no do it any more Elli, I sorry mommy." Her voice shaking trying to hold her tears.

"I know you are baby but you need to wait for me okay even if it is Elliot at the door Kay?" Rubbing her daughters back.

"Okay mommy." She rested her head on El's shoulder again.

"Hey Soph how do you think we get ice cream after dinner?" Trying to cheer up the youngster.

Picking her head up quickly. "Okay I can choose any?"

"Yes you can pumpkin anything you want and may I say you look very pretty and you smell good to."

"Tank you mommy gave me perpume so I can smell like her."

"You are going to spoil her rotten and you just met her." She chuckled coming back from her bedroom putting up her gun.

"Well I mean she is so adorable who cannot resist her she got her looks from her beautiful mother and by the way the dress looks gorgeous on you." He said giving her a kiss on her cheek and handing her the pink roses.

Blushing by the kiss. "Thank you I'm going to put these in water." Leaving him and Sophia in the living room coming back moments later coming back seeing Elliot and Sophia playing she leaned against the door frame watching what was in front of her, thinking that all coming from Sophia missing she would be going to dinner with him and being so fond of her daughter and Sophia loving him so quickly. Now she is going to be working with him spending more time with him at work and off she could get used to this sighing in content Elliot looked at her and smiled putting Sophia down.

"Ready to go?" grasping Sophia's coat to put it on her then grasping her hand.

"Yea I am and I didn't get to mention you look lovely" Seeing Elliot wearing a silver suit with a black dress shirt underneath with the top buttons undone and black shoes.

"Thank you let's get going we don't want to be late and miss our reservations. Olivia grabbing her purse looking if she didn't leave anything behind then locking her door behind her going downstairs Elliot putting Sophia in her car seat and opening the passenger seat door for Olivia closing it then making his way to the driver's side, starting the ignition and making his way on the road.

"So Liv why did you want to become an NYPD's finest?" looking over to her then back on the road.

"It's a long story but I'll give you the short one; my mom was a drunk she wasn't very fond of me."

"Oh, sorry; So how long have you been on the force?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"For about 5 years. How about you what's your story?" she asked looking over her shoulder to check on Sophia.

"Umm my dad was a cop and he wanted me to follow in his footsteps so yea and I been a cop for almost 5 years to." He responds also looking over his shoulder seeing Sophia playing with the ends of her dress.

"Oh your dad must be proud of you."

Elliot scoffed before responding. "Yea at first then he found out that I wasn't going to work narcotics with him."

"Oh." Not thinking of anything to respond to that. "So where are you taking us again?"

"This little Italian place it's really nice."

"So you take all your dates there?" she laughed also earning a laugh from Elliot.

"No I don't a friend of mine recommended the place to me."

"Well you have a nice friend." She smiled looking over to him.

"Yes I do. Hey Sophia, how you doing back there?" Turing his attention to the little one.

"I'm okay, but my tummy hurts it keep making noises." She said grabbing her stomach.

Elliot and Olivia chuckled knowing those noises were from her being hungry.

"Don't worry about the pumpkin noises it's just your tummy telling you its hungry." He commented looking throw the review mirror to see her and keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh well my tummy is really hungry cause it is loud."

"Were almost there pumpkin." He said coming on a turn and entering a valet parking. "Okay were here." Shutting off the ignition, stepping out then rushing to Olivia's side before the valet boy came. Olivia chuckled stepping out; thanking him. The valet boy was such in a rush he was about to drive off while Elliot was opening the back door for Sophia.

"Hey! Stop! What the heck is wrong with you! Don't you see I'm trying to get my little girl out!" He yelled gesturing to the little girl still fastened in her seat and becoming scared that Elliot was yelling not at her but it stilled frightened her none the less.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't ... didn't see her." Becoming frightened by Elliot. Olivia stood in shock to what Elliot just said 'my little girl' by him just saying that her heart did flips she smiled god she was falling head over hills with him even if they just meet. He already loved Sophia treating her like his own. Hearing Elliot brought her out of trance.

"Well next time check and there better not be any scratches on the truck because I will personally arrest you." Flashing his badge to the young man, fear evident in the young boy's eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Come here Princess." Unbuckling her seeing tears in her eyes broke his heart. "What's wrong sweetie?" knowing it was because he yelled at the boy. Shutting the door putting Sophia on his hip.

"You were yelling and it scares me." She hiccupped.

Elliot sighed before answering. "Sop, I wasn't yelling at you I'm sorry that I yelled at all okay? You forgive me?" wiping a tear that escaped.

"I know you no mad at me but it scares me Elli, but I fogives you." She looked at him.

"Thank you pumpkin." Giving her a kiss on the cheek. Seeing Olivia come up to them smiling.

"Let's go inside El and sit." Rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Okay." Placing his free arm on the small of her back, moving them inside the restaurant walking up to the podium.

"Hi, do you have a reservation with us tonight?" Asked the waitress.

"Yes I do it is under Stabler." Speaking to the lady gently.

"Okay here you are, let me take you to your table and would you like highchair?" seeing the little girl.

"Yes please." Responded Elliot.

"Okay here is your table and menus, I will be back with the high chair."

"Thank you." Both Elliot and Olivia responded taking a seat and Elliot putting Sophia on his lap for the time being.

"You okay Sophia?" asked Olivia.

"Yes mommy."

"Excuse me." Said the lady that had brought them to there seats putting the highchair beside El and Liv. Elliot standing up and placing her in the chair then sitting himself back again. Elliot looking to Sophia who was drawing on her menu, sighing hoping she didn't become afraid of him. He was just protecting her 'god' he thought 'I love this little girl like my own please don't let her be afraid of me I was only protecting her.' Olivia seeing Elliot's guilt for yelling in front of Sophia she spoke.

"She knows you didn't yell at her El." She looked at him trying to reassure him.

"I know but she was scared and I was pissed this kid was such in a rush to get other cars he almost took off with her." Looking at her eyes. "I don't want her to be afraid of me Liv." He looked not wanting to say 'his little girl.'

"She won't El I promise and I know you're just protecting her and I thought that was cute. She smiled trying to set some light onto this conversation. He smiled at her last comment.

"You thought it was cute Liv?" he laughed

"Yea I did." She laughed

"Okay. So what are you getting to eat?" he asked changing the subject.

"I'm thinking I'm going to get Chicken Alfredo; you?"

"I'm going to get the Mediterranean Grilled Chicken. What are you going to get Sop? Asked Elliot.

"I'm a get paghetti!" she looked at him smiling.

"That sounds really good pumpkin. "He smiled at her then turning his attention to Olivia. "What college did you go to?"

"Oh I went to Siena College. You?" she looked smiling think how sexy he looked.

"Oh I was in the Marines that paid for it, after I got my AA. I went to NYU."

"Really Marines I wouldn't have guessed your too soft to be a marine." She laughed teasing him.

"Yea yea." He laughed. "I was thinking of getting a tattoo of the Marines symbol."

"Oh wow, how many do have by the way; I know you have one on your arm."

"That's all I have. Do you have any miss Benson?" she laughed before responding.

"No I do not." Seeing their waiter coming up she stopped talking.

"Hi, my name is Monaca I be waiting on you today may I start you off on drinks."

"Yes we are going to have Red wine and she is going to have Sprite." Elliot responded to the waitress.

"Okay I will be right back with your drinks." She smiled walking away.

"This is really expensive El." She said looking at the prices.

"Don't worry about Liv you just enjoy tonight." He smiled grabbing her hand making soothing circles with his thumb.

"Here you go guys Sprite for the little one and wine for her parents." Smiled Monaca pouring the wine into the glasses.

"Thank you." Replied Liv.

"You're welcome and are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?" looking between the two.

"I'm ready I wanna paghetti!" shouted a very excited two year old. Monaca laughed at the little one.

"Pumpkin we use our inside voice okay?" Elliot said looking over to Sophia she smiled shyly.

"Torry."

"It's okay and yes we are ready to order."

"Okay what can I get you?" looking over to Olivia first.

"I would like to get Chicken Alfredo; el?" looking over to him as well Monaca getting ready to take his order.

"I am going to get the Mediterranean Grilled Chicken." He smiled handing the menu over.

"Okay, so you want the Chicken Alfredo and Mediterranean Grilled Chicken and you little cutie wanted the spaghetti right?" she smiled down to Sophia.

"Yes pwease!" The waitress laughed before commenting.

"she's such a beautiful girl."

"Thank you." Replied Olivia.

The waitress walking away to go place in their order.

"Elli can you draw with me?" Sophia looking hopeful to him.

"Sure I can." Grabbing a crayon and began drawing with her Olivia looking towards them smiling.

"El you are so good with kids I'm surprised you aren't taken."

"You know the job. The girls couldn't handle the busy scheduled they leave without giving it or me a chance." He shrugged.

They sat in a comfortable silence drawing with Sophia and talking until the food arrived, Elliot paid the bill they left. Olivia carrying Sophia. The same valet boy brought them their truck back gave Elliot the keys saying 'sorry again' then leaving.

Heading to an ice cream shop and getting what they wanted enjoying each other's company until Elliot's phone rang. Looking who would be calling late he saw Cargen's name sighing he answered.

"Stabler." Looking at Olivia mouthing who was on the other line she nodded.

"Elliot I'm sorry this couldn't wait till morning but I need you to come to the station now and pick up Olivia you guys have a major case."

"I'm actually with her right now because we did what you wanted us to do get to know each other." Hoping he took the bait because if they went dressed up and saying something different they'd be caught in a lie.

"Oh good so you'll be here even faster I'll see you in a bit." Hanging up Elliot looked over to her before speaking.

"We got a major case Liv we have to go." Said Elliot picking up Sophia putting her on his hip and wiping her face clean with a napkin Olivia standing up as well responding.

"Were am I going to leave Sophia? I don't think caption would be happy that I have my daughter come to the station with a major case." Walking out of the ice-cream shop with Elliot next to her.

"Don't worry about her we can put her in the lounge so she has TV and toys to play with, see problem solved." He smiled getting in the driver's side after buckling up Sophia.

* * *

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry about her we can put her in the lounge so she has TV and toys to play with, see problem solved." He smiled getting in the driver's side after buckling up Sophia.

"Okay come on so we can go there. The faster we do this the faster we can leave so Sophia won't have to be there with all the commotion." She responded buckling her seat beat. Nearly twenty minutes of driving and small talk they arrived getting out Elliot; getting a sleeping Sophia her hands automatically wrapping around his neck and resting her head in the curve of his neck sighing in content. They began walking up the steps into building getting stares from everyone they passed up and till they entered the squad room.

Fin looking at them spoke. "Were did you guys go?" seeing the way they were dressed.

"We went to dinner Fin and let me go put her in the lounge." Said Elliot gesturing to Sophia asleep, walking past him going up the stairs Fin turned his attention to Olivia.

"Where did you go eat? Who was the little girl?" Still wanting an answer; and to the little girl.

"At an Italian place Fin and that little girl is my daughter Sophia." Looking around seeing so many people. "What's going on? And why do we have FBI here?" seeing them crowded at a table talking also hoping someone she knew or used to was not here she stood there nervous rubbing her sweaty hands down her dress. Fin noticing her actions.

"Ring operation with little kids; they're going to send some people undercover there just deciding who." Answering her question.

"But why do they want us here?" asked Elliot coming back from the lounge.

"I don't know Cap just wanted everyone here." As on que Don came out of his office looking at Elliot and Olivia strange then shaking his quickly already knowing the answer to why they are so dressed up.

"Okay we need two people and I want Stabler and Benson to go. You guys are going to have to get friendly with the buyers get on their good side then buy the some kids so we can get them in action."

"Wait Cap. Who are going for?" asked Elliot. Before Don could respond another voice began to talk.

"Their names are Sunna James and Edger James. They have been married for ten years and have been trafficking as long together and we need you two to stop them and their ring." All turning to see Dean Porter clicking on the key board to the show the pictures of Sunna having blond hair blues eyes looking very wealthy in her attire and Edger dirty blond hair green eyes. You would never see them as pedophiles.

"What are you doing here Porter?" Elliot asked all ready annoyed by him.

"I'm on the case Stabler so you will be seeing me more now." Smirking then turning to get the files for Liv and El.

Elliot not hearing anything come from Liv turned to see her pale worried he stood in front of her. "Liv?" he asked worriedly still not getting a response "Hey what's wrong if you don't want to do this I can tell cap and you're off." Thinking that was the reason.

"No I'm fine I uh... I uh..." not being able to find the words to speak. "I uh where is Sophia going to go I don't want to leave her here and I really don't want to take her."

"Who is Sophia?" asked Cargen.

"Sophia is Olivia's daughter." Responded Dean sighing he continued. "I told you to get rid of her. You just don't listen do you Olivia." Elliot looked over to Dean Putting two and two together Liv being pale and not talking and him saying things to her it angered Elliot leaving Olivia when she was pregnant with Sophia. Elliot grabbed Porter by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard what I said she should have gotten rid of the brat right when she found out she was pregnant with it." That only angered Elliot more why someone would leave something so special like Sophia a great woman like Olivia.

"That little girl is not an it she has a name you son-of-a-bitch!" Slamming him into the table; Olivia was in shock to what was happing she just stood there watching to what was happening along with everyone else.

"Why do you care huh, that little girl has nobody no one loves her or her mother." Trying to push Elliot back but couldn't; Elliot grew tired of him and punched him in the jaw. "Plus, were Liv came from she could never take care of her!"

"She is loved you ass Sophia is so sweet and kind you don't even know because you weren't there they don't need you!" Now grabbing him by his neck, Olivia now stepping in trying to pull him off Dean before he killed him not that she cared just not in front of everybody, even Cargen stepped in to prey El off him they couldn't, he was to heated to move Dean throwing a punch to El only grazing him angered him even more. At the bottom of the steps no one saw the little girl watching the commotion going on holding onto a teddy bear she was terrified seeing Dean Swinging at Elliot she screamed.

"Daddy!"

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy!" Elliot stopped and looked over to see Sophia crying and clutching the bear he looked at Dean before shoving him he walked to Sophia; Sophia reaching for Elliot he picked her up trying to sooth her.

"Daddy he... he hurt you!" she sobbed wrapping her arms around his neck still holding onto the bear. Elliot rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down he was happy she called him 'daddy' but he wished it was in better circumstances.

"Its okay baby, I'm okay baby breath Sophia take breaths Sop." Continuing to rock her he looked over to Liv who was walking towards them her eyes filled with tears also.

"Are you okay Sophia?" she rubbed her back in soothing circles she picked up her head still crying.

"The mean guy hurt daddy." She cried resting her head back on El's shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you Porter!" yelled Cargen. "You are here to work do you understand me you made that little girl cry she didn't do anything to you!"

"She was mistake nobody loves her!" he yelled back.

"Mistake look over to them she has two people who love her." Pointing Liv and El who were trying to comfort her.

"They love her not like you." He sighed "They are going undercover and they are going to take Sophia and if you try to hurt them in any way I will find a way to have your job do you understand me!"

"Yes, here are their files they leave to Texas at 10 am. i'll see them there." Walking out without another word.

He sighed walking over to Olivia and Elliot. "How is she?" he asked Liv.

"She just fell asleep again, I'm sorry Cap that I didn't tell you and that I brought her but you called us and I didn't have another place to drop her off so someone can watch her." She replied quickly.

"It's okay Olivia, I understand but I still need you guys to go undercover."

"Cap I have Sophia we-"Don stopped her.

"She's going with you Olivia."

"But cap."

"we were going to get a little girl to go with you guys but you have Sophia nothing is going to happen as long she is with you take her home and get ready to leave because you guys leave to Texas at 10 am." Said Don looking at both Liv and Elliot.

"Okay Cap. Come on Liv." Said Elliot guiding her out as she grabbed the files they needed; once in the truck they headed off. They didn't talk for awhile till Elliot spoke up. "Liv you don't mind I stay the night so we don't have to wake up early and rush if you don't mind."

"No it's not a problem but I do think you need clothes." Looking over to him.

"You don't mind if we stop by my place to get a few things."

"Sure I've been wondering what your place looked like." She smiled

"It's nothing special Liv and it will only take few minutes." He smirked.

"Okay but when we get back I want to see." She smiled. They sat in silence for another ten minutes till coming to a stop in front of Elliot's apartment. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Stepping out and disappearing into the building. Running up the stairs and into his apartment going into his closet getting a suit case stuffing in cloths, toiletries, shoes and anything extra he will need. He started to walk out till he saw the build-a-bear he bought for Sophia that he was going to take to her but forgot grabbing it quickly he left. Coming out of the building and opening the back door seeing that Sophia is still asleep he smiled putting luggage on the seat the box that contained the build-a-bear inside closing the door then hoping into the driver's side door.

"That was quick." Said Olivia smiling see the build-a-bear box, her eyes went wide. "You bought her a bear? Do you know how much those cost?"

"Yea I know but I don't care I still bought one for her." He said as he started the truck.

"You are going to spoil her rotten." She laughed.

"I know but I love her. She stole my heart right when I met her, just like her mother." He smiled. "I will buy anything for her."

"Then she is going to make you a very poor man." She chuckled. They talked for a couple more minutes before parking in the car garage. Olivia getting Sophia this time and Elliot getting a bag he packed for the night so he wouldn't have the luggage to haul around getting the box that contained the bear, after locking the truck they walked inside up the elevator and into Olivia's apartment.

"I'm going to put her to bed and then I'm ganna change." She turned to Elliot telling him.

"Yea go ahead I'll wait then we can look at the files." He said as he sat down; Olivia walking out of the room and into Sophia's to change her into more comfortable clothes and put her to bed. Walking to her closet she pulled out a purple suit case and began putting clothes for Sophia to wear and dresses and shoes, books, some toys after getting all she need for her she put the luggage by the door. Walking out and leaving the door ajar. Walking into her room changing and taking off her make-up and packing things she would need coming back out in sweats and NYPD t-shirt she sat down next to Elliot.

"Hey you can change if you want now."

"Thanks." Picking up the bag that contained his clothes going into Olivia's bedroom looking around seeing the queen bed draped with purple and pictures of Sophia and her. He change into an NYPD shirt and sweats hanging his suit on back of a chair coming back into the living room seeing Olivia look through the files.

"Okay so what are our names for this?" asked Elliot.

"Our names are the same but I'm Mrs. Olivia Stabler and Sophia is our daughter and we have been married for 5 years and we wanted to move because we were tired of the cold plus your job was moving and were asking volunteers to move and you take it." She said.

"What was my job?" moving closer to her trying to see file better.

"It was or is an oil and gas company from Chicago. And I'm a stay at home mom." Said looking through papers and files; Elliot getting a piece of paper.

"We met in college and dated for 5 years." Reading out loud.

"So, we're going to Texas right?" Scooting even closer Elliot.

"Umm." Shuffling through papers. "Houston, Texas."

"Okay."

"Liv I'm sorry what happen tonight it was supposed to be nice relaxing dinner and then this happened I'm sorry Liv that Sophia saw that I thought she was asleep even then I shouldn't have gone crazy on him even if she was asleep." Running a hand down his face.

"El listen to me you protected her because of what that pig Dean Porter said you didn't know she would wake up so don't beat yourself up okay she loves you so much she even called you daddy she will probably forget about in a week."

She said wrapping her arm around him to grab his shoulder and give it a light squeeze and putting her left hand on his thigh rubbing up and down. Elliot looked down to where her hand was trying to not pay attention to it but his lower region said otherwise.

"Why didn't you tell me Dean was the father Liv?"

"Well El we just met I didn't think you would know him but I was going to tell you plus I didn't think I would see him tonight."

"How?" he asked.

"We met when I first started as a rookie he would ask me out I said no after a while I gave in and we dated for 2 years and one night we got drunk and 2 weeks later I took a pregnancy test telling me I was pregnant with Sophia I was scared but happy I thought he would be to until I told him when he came over I told him he started screaming at me that it was my fault and that I should get rid of it and I wouldn't be a good mother from where I came from and that until I got rid of it he wouldn't be with me, so I told him to leave I haven't seen him since that night, till now." She sighed trying to hold back tears that were threaten to fall.

"Liv I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own he doesn't disserve to be around Sophia or you." He said pulling her to his chest. "And what does he mean by where you came from?"

"I didn't tell you the whole story my mom was in college and was raped that I was born from she didn't love me; she would hit me throw things at me she even pushed me down the stairs once she drank so much." She started to cry not being able to hold it in any longer. Elliot held her wrapping his arm around his waist and one on her head kissing her head.

"It's okay Liv let it out; whatever he said is a lie you're a wonderful mother to Sophia it's his lost Liv Sophia doesn't need him okay?" Continuing to stroke her hair looking at the clock seeing it was 4:36 am.

"Come on Liv let's get some sleep we have to wake up early so we can eat and beat the traffic at the airport." Liv nodding her head in response still not moving after 10 minutes he realized she fell asleep he picked her up caring her to her bedroom laying her down pulling the sheets over her kissing her head.

"Night Liv." Walking out closing the door softly walking down the hall to Sophia's bedroom opening the door slowly still seeing her asleep holding onto a stuffed horse and uncovered and hanging half out of the bed he smirked, he made his way in moving her into a better position and tucking her in she moved around opening her eyes seeing Elliot she smiled.

"Daddy?" she said tiredly.

"Go to sleep baby I'll see you in the morning." Kissing her on her head standing up to walk out he heard her call to him.

"Night night daddy." She yawned closing her eyes once again.

"Night baby." Closing the door softly walking towards the coach laying down moving his arm to cover his eyes and the other on his stomach sighing letting the darkness take over. Around 6 am Sophia woke up to a nightmare seeing Elliot getting hurt by Dean; she made her way out of her room holding onto her favorite blanket that had Cinderella's on it leaving her horse behind seeing El on the couch she walked over to him tapping him on his shoulder.

"Daddy." She called "Elli." She called once more Elliot hearing someone call him and poke him he opened his eyes seeing a small figure he noticed tears in her eyes due to the moon light still streaming in.

"Hey what's wrong pumpkin?" he called her by the nickname her gave when they first met.

"I had bad dream." She said.

"About what?" he asked sitting up.

"That guy hurting you daddy." Letting the tears fall. "Can I sleep with you daddy pwease?"

"Yea come here baby." Picking her up laying back down putting her on his chest covering her with the blanket. "It's okay baby he's not going to hurt me." Rubbing her back soothingly, Sophia sighing and hiccupping for a little bit she closed her eyes as she heard Elliot's heart beat; Elliot waited till he could hear breathe even out. Sighing he wanted to kill Porter why would he leave two great people oh well his lose he thought he made a promise to himself that he will be there for both Olivia and Sophia, closing his eyes letting his tired body take over.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: only own the story line and Sophia and upcoming characters you don't recognize. Everything else is owned by Dick Wolf._

* * *

Olivia waking up to the sun streaming in she sat up stretching out her tired muscles looking over to clock seeing it was 7:05 am. She stood up walking out going down to Sophia's room to wake her up so they can make breakfast opening the door seeing that she wasn't inside she walked back out going into the living room she smiled at the site; Sophia hugging Elliot and Eliot's left arm draped over her so she wouldn't fall. Olivia walked to the coffee table where she last left her IPhone picking it up snapping a photo of them and making it as her wallpaper; setting her phone back down; making her way to the kitchen taking out the ingredients to make pancakes.

Elliot waking up to pressure on his chest remembering last night events he smiled down to Sophia who was still asleep he smelled food he slowly made his way in a sitting position trying to get Sophia unwrapped from his waist but all that did was have her little arms wrap tighter he chuckled he just laid back down.

"She's not going to let go of you until you wake her up El." Said Olivia walking in cleaning her hands with a cloth leaning against the door frame.

"Yea I think I just figured that out I just don't want to wake her she looks peaceful she woke up with a nightmare."

"Why what happen, what was the dream about?"

"She came out of her room after I turned off all the lights I laid down and I felt her tapping my shoulder I looked at her she was crying and when I asked her she said it was because of 'that guy hurting you daddy' and she asked me if she could sleep with me I told her okay."

"Oh, Sophia why did Dean have to come back." She sighed. Elliot finally detangled himself from Sophia and pulling her blanket up to her chin then turning to Liv pulling her to his chest.

"Liv, you didn't know he would be there okay don't worry about him Kay?" giving her a kiss on the head. "And I smell food I don't know about you but I am hungry and I don't really want to worry about that looser face Dean." Liv laughed.

"Let me get Sophia up and we can eat some breakfast." Walking over to her brushing her hair calling her softly seeing the little girl wake up she smiled. "Hey baby come on let's get up so we can eat breakfast; then we are going to take a little trip." Her face light up when her mother mentioned trip. "Mommy what kind of trip and is daddy coming to?"

"Yes, he is it's for work baby so you're coming with us and were going to Texas." Picking her up walking into the kitchen Elliot following in rout; Liv putting Sophia in her highchair.

"Really with all the cowboys and cowgirls?" she asked.

"No sweetie were going to the city it's kinda like here but less hectic." She replied giving her some scrambled eggs and bacon on her plate and grabbing two more plates for herself and Elliot sitting down while Elliot brew coffee and got a sippie cup for Sophia taking out orange juice for her and pouring it then setting in front of her giving her a kiss on top of her head. She looked up to him smiling.

"Tank you daddy." Grabbing her cup to take a sip.

"Welcome pumpkin." Sitting back down, they ate in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company. Till they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it." Said Elliot pushing back his chair walking over to the door looking through the peep whole on the other side stood Dean Porter with a packet in his hands. Elliot opening the door quickly then stepping into his personal space. "What the hell are you doing here?" he spoke quietly but full of angry behind it.

Dean sporting a nice black eye sighed. "Look I'm only here to give you some other items you need and nothing else alright but I do want to talk to Olivia." Giving him the packet and Elliot snatched from him just wanting him to leave.

"No, you can't talk to her so leave." Already closing the door but was stopped by Dean's foot.

"I want to talk to her now! Plus, why are you in her apartment? You know what I don't care I just want to talk to Liv move!" He said as he tried to get passed Elliot.

"Wow, you think you can come in here didn't you learn you lesson last night or do I have to give you another black eye so you can get the picture." Shoving Dean back into the hall way. Olivia heard the commotion going on and got up to check it out.

"Mommy were you going? Sophia asked while stuffing some pancakes into her mouth.

"I'm ganna go see if daddy needs help kay so just stay here." giving her a kiss.

"Otay mommy." As she continued to eat.

Olivia walking up to Elliot she said. "Hey what's going on? Putting a hand on his back and smiling up to him.

"Nothing he was just leaving." Gesturing to Dean, Liv looking over to Dean her smile dropped as her body was filling with rage.

"What the hell are you doing here huh." Saying more of a statement then a question.

"I just came here to drop off the last things for you guys but I really wanted to talk to you Liv." Stepping closer to her. Olivia gawked at him while El stepped in front of her.

"It's Olivia to you also I do not want to talk you so good bye." Slamming the door in his face she sighed looking up at Elliot.

"Really?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "What? He's annoying."

* * *

R&R!


End file.
